Un inusual cambio
by RicchuTainaka
Summary: Un extraño despertar tiene Natsuki en una tarde de Vacaciones en la que Shizuru la invita a dormir en casa ya que ella se encuentra mal con fiebre, al tomarse una siesta y levantarse ve que algo extraño sucede con sus cuerpos.
1. Chapter 1

Empezó una mañana como otra cualquiera en Fuuka, Tokiha Mai se estiraba en la cama con una pequeña morena encima, Natsuki estaba abrazada a su almohada, y justo al abrir la peliazul los ojos, segundos después sono el despertador que daba la señal para levantarse e ir a la escuela.

Natsuki fue a clases de refuerzo para no repetir, y Shizuru, la cual habia decidido quedarse para estar con Natsuki, la ayudaba a estudiar y a seguir con el curso, hasta terminar el verano, si Natsuki aprobaba, que marcharian las dos juntas de Fuuka para ir a la Universidad.

Todo eso lo vivían esas dos Himes, sin saber el futuro que les esperaba a ninguna de las dos. Mientras que todas las Himes se habían enamorado de otra persona y en el desarrollo del festival habian muerto sus personas más queridas, en ellas dos había algo especial, la persona más querida para Natsuki era Shizuru, y viceversa, y esto convertía la situación en algo un poco incómodo para la peliazul. Como todos sabemos ésta y la Ex-Presidenta del Consejo, habian muerto juntas, por la muerte de sus Childs, al estar enamoradas la una de la otra, había causado un efecto extraño que se iba a revelar poco tiempo después del Festival.

-Oe Shizuru, ¿No crees que estas siendo algo exigente conmigo?

-Natsuki.. Es por tu bien, tienes que pasar de curso, cuando termine el verano quiero vivir contigo -decía calmadamente mientras bebía su té-

-Tsk! Pero.. tienes muchas ilusiones para... como.. digo... ¡Da igual! -dijo la peliazul que no sabía explicarse, haciendo que se sonrojara y diera por terminado el intento de "explicación"-

-Ara... Natsuki... estas tan linda cuando te sonrojas...

-Ca-Calla Shizuru...

La ojiverde sabía que lo que sentía por Shizuru no era del todo amistad, ella sabía que era algo más, Shizuru era especial, no era como las demás, tenía algo en ella.. Quizás porque fuese la única persona que se acercó a ella, al fin y al cabo el tamaño tan inmenso de Dhuran revelaba todos su sentimientos, pero no los reconocería, aunque tampoco quería en el fondo perder a Shizuru, y también quería compartir piso para estudiar en la Universidad, al menos se conformaba con un cuarto en una Residencia.

La tarde siguió como siempre, Natsuki seguía haciendo deberes y asistia a las clases de apoyo a las que también iba Nao, la cual se enfrentaba a ella a menudo y hacia de los estudios un campeonato para ver quien sacaba las mejores notas, y esa fue una de las razones por las que Natsuki aceptó la ayuda de Shizuru, porque no quería perder ante Nao. Las dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato pero en el fondo se tenian aprecio la una a la otra.

Cuando la peliocre y la peliazul iban a salir de la clase Natsuki sintio un escalofrío que la hizo retroceder y cayó en los brazos de Shizuru que la agarró con fuerza, al parecer se había mareado.

-Ara.. Natsuki.. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-S-Sí Shizuru.. No te preocupes, no me pasa nada.. -dijo con la voz muy leve-

-Dejame que tome tu temperatura Natsuki -le pidió a la peliazul al ver que esta tenia las mejillas enrojecidas y sudaba por su frente. Puso una de sus manos en la frente de la chica y notó una temperatura elevada.- Parece ser que tienes fiebre... Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo en mi habitación, no me gustaría que Natsuki condujera la moto hacia su piso, podria pasarle algo y no me lo perdonaria...

-Uhm... -giró la cabeza, y asintió levemente- Ahora que estaba esforzandose tanto no le vendria nada bien estrellarse con su nueva moto, y como que tampoco le importaba pasar mucho tiempo con Shizuru, aunque pareciera que aceptaba a regañadientes-

La ojirubí guió a Natsuki hacia su apartamento, era bastante amplio, propio de la Ex-Presidenta, que aún mantenía ese apartamento por la única razón de que no había empezado el nuevo curso y Kanzaki Reito no había pedido aquella habitación para permanecer en ella como el nuevo Presidente que sería si nadie se presentaba al empezar el nuevo curso dentro de un tiempo.

-Shizuru, tú apartamento me sigue pareciendo injustamente grande solo por ser la presidenta -decia la peliazul mirando de un lado a otro algo desganada y esforzandose por no perder de nuevo el equilibrio-

-¿En serio? El apartamento de Natsuki es lindo..

-Si.. bueno pero lo comparto con Mai y Mikoto y se queda muy pequeño para las tres.. Tsk..

-Aún así -sonrió levemente-

Natsuki se sentó en el sofá que Shizuru tenia en la sala de estar, y la peliocre fue a prepararle una sopa para que le sentara mejor a ver si asi se recuperaba, le hizo un té con estractos de menta para que no se le congestionase la nariz y respirase con mayor facilidad, y después se fue a duchar mientras Natsuki descansaba un poco para encontrarse mejor..

En el momento en el que Shizuru entro al baño con toda la normalidad del mundo, pasó algo insólito, como se dijo antes, ese efecto por haber muerto las dos juntas, una enamorada de la otra y viceversa hizo mella en aquel mismo momento, y al pasar por el espejo.. la castaña siguió como si nada, pero vio algo reflejado en él que le parecio muy extraño...

-Natsuki que haces... -miró hacia atrás y no vio a Natsuki, en ese espejo estaba reflejada la peliazul pero justo delante estaba ella, totalmente desnuda... En el cuerpo de.. la peliazul.. -N-Nat...su.. - En ese mismo instante se tapó con la toalla y bajó corriendo hacia donde estaba la verdadera Natsuki...

-Natsuki...

-¿Que? -decia la verdadera y unica Natsuki medio adormilada, con un pelo distinto, unos ojos distintos, un cuerpo distinto, su cuerpo era el de Shizuru- ¿Que pasa? -dijo aun abriendo los ojos, los cuales al no creerse lo que estaban viendo hicieron que su dueña.. o mas bien que Natsuki gritase- Shizuru! Esa soy yo! Dejate de bromas! No estoy de humor

-Natsuki... y esa.. s-soy yo.. -dijo mirando a Natsuki, la personalidad de Natsuki, pero era su cuerpo-

-QUE! NI DE COÑA! Esa... Esa soy yo y yo.. yo... -miró hacia el espejo que Shizuru tenia en la sala de estar y en ese momento volvio a gritar- YO SOY TÚ... JODER! -volvio a mirar a su cuerpo, con la peliocre atrapada en él- ¿Que cojones haces en toalla? Tapate! digo.. Tapame! Joder Shizuru, no sé haz algo pero.. NO ME VEAS! -dijo muy sonrojada...

-Ara... Natsuki... diría que linda estas sonrojada.. pero no sería correcto ya que estas en mi cuerpo.. -dijo la peliocre tomandose aquella situación un poco más a broma que la otra, que parecia que habia visto su vida pasar ante sus ojos, ya la peliazul no tenia ni una pizca de fiebre, ahora lo que tenia era un ataque de nervios.

-Natsuki.. calmate -fue hacia la peliazul y se sentó junto a ella abrazandola y calmandola, al menos intentandolo..

-Shizuru.. pero.. ¿Como? -abrazó su propio cuerpo, aunque ese abrazo le recordó mucho más a poder darle un abrazo más a su madre, a la que tanto se parecia ella fisicamente...- ¿Como ha podido pasar esto?

-No lo sé Natsuki, pero lo averiguaremos, ahora tenemos que relajarnos, duchemonos, te parece bien?

-S-Shizuru.. ¿No puedes dejar la ducha para otro momento? Estas en mi cuerpo y.. yo.. si tu te duchas yo.. tu me verás y... n-no...

-Ara.. Natsuki no sabemos cuanto tiempo más vamos a estar así y no me gustaría que dejasemos a un lado la higiene personal no crees?

-Tsk.. tienes razón.. pero... a ti.. te ducharé yo.. ni se te ocurra mirarme! Te ducharé YO! Incluso te vendaré los ojos si hace falta... -dijo muy sonrojada, no podia imaginar el simple hecho de que Shizuru la viese totalmente desnuda y tocase su cuerpo sin su consentimiento.

-Como quieras, si quieres me vendaré los ojos, pero tu tendrás que ducharme y enjabonarme Natsuki, y eso significa tocar ahi abajo -dijo Shizuru calmadamente, no le importaba si Natsuki la tocaba ahí, aunque para ser sinceras, le incomodaba que la tocase teniendo ella su cuerpo, ella queria ver como Natsuki la tocaba, no como ella misma se tocaba, eso ya lo había hecho tantas veces pensando en su Natsuki...

-Joder.. -puso su mano en su cara, que remedio le quedaba.. preferia eso a que Shizuru viese su cuerpo, le daba mucha vergüenza, así que, decidió eso, se metió con ella en la ducha y le dio agua por todo su cuerpo y luego le tocó enjabonar.. -Ehm... p-por aquí también? -dijo Natsuki bajando por su vientre y viendo su propia entrepierna, sonrojandose, gracias a dios se depilaba constantemente- Ehm... -bajó la mano poco a poco, nerviosa y al tocar Shizuru soltó un pequeño gemidito, se les habia cambiado el cuerpo pero no la voz, era algo muy extraño.

-Ara... siento si.. se me escapó- dijo la peliocre, ahora peliazul, muy sonrojada-

-N-N-N-No p-p-pasa n-nada... -dijo Natsuki muy nerviosa, al haber escuchado aquel pequeño respingo de la otra chica. Ese gemido, aunque su voz no lo dijese, aunque su mente terca no quisiese admitirlo, su corazón quería volver a escucharlo, pero no lo volvería hacer, volvio a accionar la corriente de agua y se aclaró el cuerpo de jabón luego tuvo que secarla y vestirla. Eso era una pesadilla.

Una vez que ya estaba totalmente tranquila, llegó la peor parte de aquella pesadilla.

-Natsuki.. lamento decirte que como tu cuerpo ya esta totalmente duchado, y vestido no podré meterme en la ducha contigo para ayudarte a limpiar mi cuerpo -dijo sonriente, tampoco le importaba que Natsuki viese su cuerpo, era algo vergonzoso, pero si era Natsuki.. - Así que...

-Espera.. ¿Que?... Yo... t-tengo que.. Puñetas... -susurró viendo como su propio cuerpo se alejaba de aquel baño cerrando la puerta y dejandola a solas con su cuerpo, o mas bien, con el cuerpo de Shizuru... -Ains.. dios... bueno.. -se metió a la ducha y sin mirar hizo aquello lo mas rapido que pudo, lo peor fue lavar aquella zona de la que se valió de una esponja que Shizuru le habia dejado en el baño y que habia encontrado justo despues, CASUALMENTE, de su ducha en el mueble del baño- Dios mio... esto no me puede estar pasando... PORQUE! JODER PORQUE?

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió rapidisimo, salió del baño y fue a la habitación de Shizuru, la cual se encontraba en la cama acostada leyendo un libro y con los ojos pesados, se notaba que tenia sueño.

-Ara Natsuki.. ya estas aquí? Ven... acuestate aquí..

-Espera... Tenemos que dormir juntas?

-Claro, ¿Donde si no? No tengo otra cama..

-Paso! Me voy al sofá!

-N-Natsuki...

La peliazul vio en su propio rostro una sonrisa fingida, aquello que ella no podia articular, lo estaba intentando articular Shizuru con su cara, pero se notaba a leguas que era una mirada triste, y dolida por el rechazo de aquella petición, tampoco era nada malo ni fuera de lo común, cuantas veces habian juntado las camas y habia dormido con Mai y Mikoto, no podía rechazar así a Shizuru, y mucho menos viendo con tanta claridad su propio rostro, el cual tanto conocía y que denotaba una tristeza interior, esa cara que Natsuki tanto se habia visto en el espejo durante los años que estuvo sin Shizuru.

-B-Bueno.. he cambiado de idea, dormiré contigo, tampoco puede ser tan malo no?.. -dijo intentando arreglar las cosas, aunque justo después de pronunciar esa frase, sabia que podria estar empeorandolas- Ehm.. me refiero.. a que no me desagrada dormir contigo S-Shizuru... e-es sólo que... m-me daba ve-verguenza...

Entonces Shizuru sonrió, supo ver su propia sonrisa verdadera, y a la vez, ella tambien sonrió y la Ex-presidenta vió tambien en su propio rostro una sonrisa la cual no era falsa como la que tenia en su cara dibujada la mayoria del tiempo, era una sonrisa mas tierna y más adorable, propia de un cachorrito que acababa de encontrar su juguete favorito.

Natsuki se dirigió a la cama y se acostó con Shizuru, que dejó de leer aquel libro dejandolo en la mesita de noche y recostandose con su propio cuerpo, no tenian sueño ninguna de las dos, estaban totalmente desveladas y en mitad del silencio a Natsuki se le ocurrió preguntar-

-Shizuru.. ¿crees que esto se solucionará?

-Creo que sí Natsuki, no es algo que ocurra con mucha frecuencia..

-Es que.. no sé, primero todo esto de las Himes.. y ahora esto...

-Quizás tenga algo que ver, pero no podemos afirmar nada...

-Ehm.. yo tengo miedo.. No sé.. quiero recuperar mi cuerpo.. N-No es porque tu lo tengas.. me refiero.. no sé es mucho más comodo..

-Si, te entiendo Natsuki, es mucho mas intimo, me pasa lo mismo, no es nada agradable estar en mi cuerpo ¿verdad?

-N-No es eso Shizuru, es que... tengo miedo de que me pase algo y dañar tu cuerpo... No sé si me entiendes...

-Ara.. que linda...

-DE LINDA NADA!

-Natsuki yo tambien tengo miedo de dañar tu cuerpo... -dijo acercando su mano debajo de la sábana y acariciando la suya propia, era extraño, pero sabia que Natsuki lo sentiria.

-Supongo.. -contestó en un susurro- Oe... Si tu te quedas con mi cuerpo.. tendrás que presentarte tu a mis exámenes...

-Natsuki, no estarás intentando...

-No no.. que va... es sólo que...

-Natsuki en ese caso yo me presentaré a esos exámenes voluntariamente y pondré mi nombre, y tú pondras el tuyo, así tendrás que aprender obligatoriamente...

-Tsk! Shizuru... ¿Por qué?

-Porque sino estudias... no podrás permanecer en la Universidad con malas notas...

-Si.. eso si podemos entrar, porque anda que... Espera.. MIERDA! -dijo dando un salto de la cama incorporandose- Dime que tienes carnet de moto!

-Que va Natsuki...

-MIERDA! Eso significa que no podré conducir mi moto... Puñetas...

-Siento no tenerlo... -susurró algo triste-

-Bueno no pasa nada.. siempre existirá el transporte público y la piernas...

-Tienes razón... Natsuki, te parece si dormimos ya?

-Ehm... Shizuru.. puede sonar algo extraño pero.. puedo abrazarte? -dijo entre dientes-

-Ehm ¿que?

-N-Nada...

-Claro que puedes abrazarme Natsuki...

-Si te habias enterado porque has hecho como si nada?

-Porque queria que Natsuki lo repitiese...

-Shizuru, te estas ganando que le pinte a tu cuerpo alguna cosa hortera con permanente en alguna zona visible eh?

-Ara Ara... que mala Natsuki~ A saber en que zona quieres pintar tal cosa...

-Tsk... Buenas noches! -dijo abrazandose a su propio cuerpo, aun así, sabia que abrazaba a Shizuru y se quedó dormida, al igual que la otra, a esperar a que el dia siguiente todo siguiese normal y hubiese sido un mal sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ara Natsuki... aún sigues dormida? -preguntó Shizuru mientras entraba en su habitación con una bandeja con algo de desayunar- he traido té, un zumo para que desayunes y unos crêpes..

-Eh? - Natsuki la miró, se estaba viendo a ella misma con una bata propia de una chica adinerada y una bandeja, es como si se estuviese viendo llevandole el desayuno a Shizuru- Ehh.. G-Gracias...

La peliocre se acercó a ella, sentandose a su lado y poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche del otro lado de la cama y la miró con una sonrisa.

-S-Shizuru.. los crêpes.. ¿Tienen mayonesa?

-No, pero si quieres te traigo, tengo en la cocina

-Eh.. n-no, no importa, me los comeré así tal cual..

Antes de terminar la frase Shizuru habia salido de la habitación hacia la cocina a por mayonesa para su querida Natsuki, al volver a la habitación se la acercó pero antes de darsela, se ruborizó un poco y le susurró.

-Intenta no tomar mucha.. no me sienta bien al estómago.. y.. estas en mi cuerpo Natsuki.. Por cierto el zumo es para ti

-Uhm.. V-Vale lo intentaré... -dijo echandole sólo un poco a los crêpes y luego susurrando un leve "Gracias Shizuru" y dandole como agradecimiento un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti Natsuki -sonrió satisfecha y luego cogió la taza de té y empezo a beberlo mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación y Natsuki se zampaba los crêpes.

Después del desayuno les tocaba, a Shizuru arreglar unos papeles del Consejo Estudiantil que aún quedaban pendientes y a Natsuki ir a clase, pero ¿Como lo harían?

-Oe Shizuru.. como se supone que voy a... ehm... ir a clase si tu estas en mi cuerpo.. y tú vas a...

-Eso es un problema.. porque a ti no te permitirán ver esos papeles y a mi no me permitirán entrar en clase si no estamos en nuestros cuerpos... Sólo nos queda... que cada cuerpo vaya hacia donde tiene que ir.. e intentar que.. bueno..

-¿Te recuerdo que yo no tengo ni idea sobre papeleos de esos?

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes Natsuki..

-No es justo, tu lo vas tener mas facil, estas en clases que ya has dado y eres la chica mas lista que ha pasado por Fuuka Tsk! Maldita sea...

-Pues, si tienes dificultades con los papeles, podemos hacer algo... voy a clase y tu vienes conmigo y te sientas a mi lado y alli empiezas a rellenarlos, si tienes alguna duda te la resuelvo

-Tampoco te van a dejar entrar no?

-Tienes razón

A Shizuru empezó a brillarle la mirada tanto que Natsuki incluso tenia miedo, pero no le quedaba otra, no tenia ni idea sobre los papeles que tenia que rellenar y administrar, y si no quería dejar en mal lugar a Shizuru, tenia que hacerlo.

-Bueno.. no importa, si sabes rellenar algunos papeles, hazlo, y si no, los coges y me los traes luego, yo los rellenaré..

-V-Vale..

-Yo estaré mañana y tarde en las clases, como sabes Natsuki, luego a la hora de comer, vente, te dejo las llaves de repuesto, puedes hacerte lo que desees.. -sonrió dulcemente y luego se fue al baño con la ropa que Natsuki habia traido el dia anterior y saliendo de éste con una expresión que denotaba una frase en concreto "Si no estuviese en el cuerpo de Natsuki, esta ropa me quedaría fatal" después le tocó a Natsuki vestir con la ropa de Shizuru que salió con el mismo rostro más la descomposición de tener que rellenar papeles de los cuales no tenia ni la más minima idea.

-Ara... pues.. vamonos...

-Oe... No olvides hablar como yo eh? No quiero que nos pillen...

-Claro... intentaré hablar como Natsuki -dijo sonriente-

-Ehm... Yo tambien intentaré hablar como tú, Shizuru...

-Me gustaría ver como intentas engañar a Haruka -dijo con una mano en su boca intentando aguantar la risilla-

-Tsk... Oye! Tú intenta que Nao no se de cuenta, parece tonta, pero no lo es... al menos no tanto..

Llegaron juntas al edificio de Fuuka y eran objetivos de múltiples miradas, como siempre, aunque era la primera vez que andaban el camino entero juntas y hablaban así, con tanta complicidad, Natsuki por su propia experiencia conocia sus expresiones, Shizuru tambien conocia las suyas, era dificil engañarse la una a la otra, y eso hacia que tuviesen una especial conexión la una con la otra.

Shizuru se dirigió a la clase donde Natsuki debía estar, se sentó en su sitio, en el que tantas veces Shizuru la habia observado tomar apuntes y tirarle trozos de goma de borrar a Nao y estuvo quieta y seria, se le hacia muy raro no estar en el escritorio del despacho tomandose su té de media mañana como siempre. Natsuki en cambio intento andar tranquilamente hacia la sala y ahi se sentó viendo la pila de papeles por rellenar que habia.

-Joder.. Shizuru... ¿Tantos eran? -dijo con una expresión cabreada, intentó no subir mucho el tono, si alguien escuchaba un grito provenir de esa sala y veian que Shizuru se encontraba en ella podia meterla en problemas, y no sólo a la Ex-Presidenta sino a ella misma tambien-

Empezó a coger papeles, muchos de ellos eran fáciles, y otros muchos eran una completa molestia, lo que no entendia o lo que dudaba de rellenar lo dejaba en blanco, uno de ellos le provocó risa, ya que se trataba sobre un parte de un accidente que ella habia provocado, en el cual sólo recordaba que Mai terminó cayendose en el suelo enseñando las bragas a media Fuuka- Hahahahahahahaha dios, que bueno fue... La vaca lechera... dios mio...

De repente se abrió la puerta y entró Haruka Suzushiro seguida de Yukino

-Eh! Tú! Bubuzuke!

Natsuki la miro algo asustada por el ruido que hizo la puerta y el grito que soltó la rubia, como siempre, andando con pasao energico y seguida de la calmada Yukino. Natsuki se aclaro la garganta e intento sonreir como Shizuru lo hacia, como resultado, solo salió una mueca algo extraña.

-Oe.. -volvió a aclararse la garganta- Ara.. ¿Q-Que pasa?

-Menos mal que te veo trabajar! Esos papeles tienen que estar en regla pasado mañana, recuerda que no tienes que dejar ningun trabajo pendiente! Sino el privilegio de esta escuela se vera en peligro... Por cierto... ¿Acaso estas enferma?... ¿Y tu té Bubuzuke?

-A-Ara... me quedé sin té.. -dijo Natsuki intentando escusarse-

-Normal! Estas todo el dia bebiendo, y bebiendo y bebiendo, terminaras nadando en té como tez en el agua

-Se dice pez Haruka-chan...

-Eso Yukino.. Eso...

A Natsuki le dieron ganas de reir por lo idiota que le resultaba ver a Haruka confundirse con una expresión tan tonta, pero si lo hacia... Podría morir, así que siguió a lo suyo, la chica rubia estuvo echandole el sermón un rato más pero ella se limitó a ignorarla si no queria acabar con un ataque de nervios, ahora entendia porque Shizuru pasaba tanto de ella, aunque a veces resultaba divertida, y desde luego no parecia mala persona.

-Tsk...

-¿Que has dicho Bubuzuke?

-A-Ara.. nada.. Haruka.. Es sólo que tienes mucha razón... -tose-

-Bubuzuke.. ¿Estas enferma? Me das la razón y no estas bebiendo té.. Creo que te estan sentando mal las vacaciones...

-Quizás.. ara...- mantener el tono calmado de Shizuru cuando la otra chica no hacia mas que gritar y poner de los nervios a Natsuki era muy complicado sin duda, hasta que Haruka no se fue no pudo respirar un poco de tranquilidad en el ambiente, luego llegó Takeda que andaba buscando a Tate, y poco faltó para que Natsuki le tirase a la cabeza la grapadora que habia en el escritorio, pero al ver que el chico se marchó nada más ver que Tate no andaba por alli, lo dejó ir-

Shizuru estuvo en clases, le cogió muchos apuntes a Natsuki, los cuales luego le explicaria y le haría estudiar, no se iba a salvar de sus estudios, y aprovecharia cualquier ocasión para ser la profesora de la peliazul, lo que más le costó fue mantener la compostura frente a Nao, más bien, no mantenerla, a Shizuru nada la alteraba, y mucho menos una chica como Nao, pero tenia que fingir que se picaba, y no sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante ello.

-Naaatsuuuukiii~ ¿Como te va con tu Shizuruuu~?

-Ar- Tsk.. C-Calla...

-Uhhh.. que calmadita esta hoy Natsuki... ¿Acaso se ha tomado la droga de Shizuru y se ha quedado como ella?

-No! -"gritó" intentando subir la voz, pero su tranquilidad no se lo permitia demasiado

-Natsuki estas hoy muy rara.. Estoy empezando a pensar que tanto estudiar te ha quemado el cerebro... Aunque espero que te estes esforzando para sacar más notas que yo.. será dificil claro esta...

-Tsk... si fuese dificil no estarias en clases de refuerzo -dijo orgullosa Shizuru, intentando fingir la voz fuerte de Natsuki, Shizuru sabia dar donde más dolia, y a Nao sabia picarla de maravilla, pero tampoco queria meter a Natsuki en peleas-

-Y tú tampoco~ Perro~ hahahaha.. -se marchó mirandola con su típica cara de chica falsa que engaña a los chicos por su conveniencia, y la dejo en la clase, habia un descanso para tomar algo, a ella le apetecía un té y definitivamente se lo tomaría, a esa hora Natsuki ya habria vuelto a casa, así que su termo de té estaria justo debajo del escritorio, en esa cajita que siempre guardaba, se dirigió hacia alli y sin que nadie la viese entró llevandose el termo y su vaso de té, buscó una sala vacia y alli se lo echo y bebió tranquilamente como siempre. Bebió 2 vasos antes de volver a la clase de por las tardes, a Shizuru mientras tuviese su té no le haria falta comer, el problema fue el siguiente, al cuerpo de Shizuru no, pero el de Natsuki era una máquina de comer, por mucho que se quejase de Mikoto, y al entrar en clase, al poco tiempo empezó a sonarle el estomago, lo que hizo que se sonrojara durante las 3 horas que le quedaban de Historia con Midori.

Natsuki llegó al apartamento de Shizuru y buscó algo para hacerse de comer, no encontró nada, así que, se dirigió con la moto y el casco hacia algun mercado para comprarse unos cuantos paquetes de ramen instantaneo, cuando volvia, se encontró con la policia justo de frente, los cuales estaban haciendo un control. Le hicieron el gesto para que parase.

-Señorita, siento pararla, tenemos que hacer un control rutinario, simplemente para evitar la conducción de personas peligrosas o sin carnet de conducir. ¿Podria enseñarme su licencia?

-Ara... -se quitó el casco y a sus adentros pensaba "Tsk.. maldita sea, que cojones les enseño? Solo tengo el Carnet de Identidad de Shizuru que me dejó por si acaso... - Lo siento.. ahora mismo sólo cogi mi Carnet de Identidad, fui un momento a por ramen instantaneo y no pensé que lo necesitaría, pero si quiere -sacó de su bolsillo su Carnet y se lo enseño al agente

-Oh... Perdone señorita Fujino, prosiga prosiga -El agente de policia parecia que habia visto al mismo Jack el Destripador, le dio su Carnet y le dio su permiso para proseguir como si del mismo demonio se tratase.

Natsuki hizo un gesto de confusion subiendo sus hombros pero igualmente se volvio a poner el casco y siguió su camino hacia el apartamento, alli preparó su ramen instantaneo y a la hora de comerselo...

-Uhm... Shizuru me dijo que no tomase mucha mayonesa pero... -tenia el frasco de mayonesa en la mano y estaba dudando de cuanta cantidad echarse- Ehm... No creo que pase nada, solo sera una vez -dijo relamiendose y echandole practicamente el frasco entero al ramen y comiendoselo felizmente, al rato llego Shizuru, la cual se encontro la cocina tal y como la dejó, Natsuki habia fregado los platos y limpiado lo que ensucio y se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá con la tele encendida en el canal de deportes, en el cual estaban emitiendo carreras de motos-

-Ara.. que linda cuando duerme... -sonrió dulcemente mirandola, aunque tenia su propio cuerpo, sabia que dentro de él se encontraba su Natsuki... Ordenó un poco los papeles que Natsuki habia dejado en la mesa en un último intento de rellenarlos y quitarle el mayor trabajo posible a Shizuru, se los llevó a una habitación libre que tenia y que utilizaba para estudiar o leer, allí rellenó la mitad de los que la peliazul habia dejado en blanco y después preparó la cena con algunos ingredientes que habia comprado por el camino. Intentaría hacerle a Natsuki un poco de gambas al tempura y takoyaki casero. No era de sus especialidades pero sabia que a Natsuki le gustaba ese tipo de comida. Al rato, cuando estaba cocinando la otra chica se despertó olfateando el ambiente y levantandose frotandose un ojo.

-Shizuru... ¿Estas preparando la cena? -preguntó medio dormida- Huele bien... -dijo olfateando un poco más.

-Ara, ¿Ya te despertaste? estoy haciendo gambas al tempura y takoyaki..

-En serio? - A Natsuki le brillaron los ojos, un brillo rojizo, que acabo en una pequeña sonrisa.

A Shizuru le hubiese gustado que Natsuki en ese momento estuviese en su cuerpo, para poder ver esa sonrisa reflejada en el rostro de la peliazul, pero eso aún no era posible, pero igualmente, era una sonrisa y la portaba la persona mas importante para ella.

-Claro.. mira -le dejo mirar como preparaba la cena, hasta que la chica decidió contestarle con una pregunta-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

Shizuru no esperaba aquella pregunta, le hacia mucha ilusión cocinar con Natsuki, así que su respuesta fue afirmativa, estuvieron un rato cocinando las dos juntas en la cocina, en uno de los intentos de Natsuki de hacer la masa para el Takoyaki termino sin querer rascandose la nariz con las manos llenas de masa y la Ex-Presidenta como respuesta soltó una risilla de burla.

-Oe! No te rias Shizuru! -decia avergonzada-

-Natsuki estas muy linda cuando contestas así -decia mientras acercaba su mano hacia su rostro y quitaba el trozo de masa que se encontraba en la nariz de la otra, con su dedo indice y luego se la llevo a la boca – Ara.. parece que esta saliendote bien... no sabe tan mal

-Buag Shizuru como puedes probar eso aún sin hacer?

-A veces es necesario si quieres saber si la comida esta en su punto o no..

-Ya.. bueno eso se lo he escuchado tantas veces a Mai..

-Pues deberias de saberlo...

Como respuesta a aquello a Natsuki lo unico que se le ocurrio fue coger un trozo de masa sobrante que pronto acabaria en la basura y echarsela en la cara a Shizuru y empezar a reir.

-Vaya.. Parece que a Natsuki le causa la risa verse a si misma manchada...

-Oe tu te reiste de mi!

-Te equivocas.. yo dije que estabas linda cuando contestabas así como acabas de hacer ahora...

-Tsk! Calla!

-Vale vale.. me callo me callo Natsuki...

Después de todo aquel dia estaba terminando bien, después de aquello cenaron, luego Natsuki estuvo jugando a la consola en el cuarto de estudio de Shizuru, donde se encontraba la televisión para ver documentales o recetas de cocina Natsuki habia enchufado la videoconsola y jugaba al MotoGP, mientras Shizuru bebia el té y rellenaba la otra mitad de los papeles que tendria que entregar mañana y corrigió alguno de los datos que Natsuki habia puesto mal en algunos de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Shizuru... Oe.. Shizuru despierta.. -susurraba Natsuki no muy fuerte para no asustar a la otra chica...

-¿Que pasa Natsuki?

-Me.. me encuentro mal... -decía con una mano en su estómago..

-Ara... ¿Y eso? -preguntaba adormilada la otra chica, algo curiosa-

-No sé... me encuentro fatal... -de repente la chica se retorció en si misma y como pudo se fue al baño corriendo, dejando a la otra algo confusa, si hubiese sido la comida ella también se encontraría mal.

Volvió y se fue varias veces de la habitación al baño, y del baño a la habitación, cada vez que se acostaba tenia que volver a levantase porque la naturaleza le llamaba a la puerta, y volvia corriendo para no montar un desastre.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Shizuru era prepararle un té a Natsuki, su cuerpo toleraba tan bien el té que seguro que si le preparaba alguno digestivo aquel malestar se le pasaría. Fue a la cocina y cogió los ingredientes luego fue a la mesilla del té y preparó uno con hierbas de té digestivas y lo llevo a la habitación donde ya Natsuki se encontraba tumbada con aún dolor de estómago.

-Ara.. te he preparado un té digestivo, es lo único que podría hacer que el malestar se te pase...

-Ogh dios Shizuru, ¿Un té?... -preguntó con resignación, sabiendo que si se trataba de aquello Shizuru la obligaría a la fuerza a tomarselo-

-Natsuki, ¿te recuerdo que estas en mi cuerpo?

-Sí, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes... -cogió el vaso de té y empezó a beber, al principio le pareció amargo, pero ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de ella, y sus papilas gustativas estaban tan acostumbradas que no le costó el mínimo esfuerzo en tomarselo, aunque a ella no le gustase mucho-

-Gracias Shizuru...

-No es nada... ¿Ahora podrías decirme que comiste que le sentó tan mal a mi cuerpo? -dijo con una sonrisa apunto de convertirse en algún tipo de sonrisa sádica-

-Ehehehe... -rió nerviosa la peliazul... - Yo... ahahaha... Nadaaa... -decia esquivando la pregunta.. Disimulaba demasiado mal cuando mentía...

-Natsuuuki~

-V-Vale... p-pues.. fue.. Ramen instantanéo...

-Vaya que raro.. Eso no sienta mal a mi organismo...

-C-Con mayonesa.. -dijo juntando sus dos dedos indices en gesto de vergüenza e inocencia a la vez para que Shizuru no la matase- M-Mucha...

-¿Y que te dije sobre la mayonesa?...

-Eh... etto.. ehehehe.. verás es que.. pensé que por una vez.. no iba a pasar nada y... No volverá a ocurrir Shizuru!

-Nat-su-ki~ Si yo te digo algo... es por alguna razón...- pareció como si le brillasen los ojos de un rojo demoníaco-

-L-Lo sé... hahaha...

Se escucho un sordido rugido de estómago, esta vez no era Natsuki...

-Ehm.. ¿Qué pasa? Y-Yo ya me encuentro mejor..

-A-Ara... Natsuki... el té... ¿Te sienta bien?

-Ehm... no sé... no me viene muy bien al estómago, me hace ir bastante al baño...

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-¿Por qué lo dices? Lo supuse, casi nunca tomo té, si tomo demasiado.. pasa.. lo que pasa.. -dijo encogiendose de hombros- Ehm... -la miró y observó la mala cara de Shizuru, más bien su mala cara-

-Ara... Creo que voy al baño... -dijo disimulando-

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!

La ex-peliocre (ahora peliazul) aligeró el paso hacia el baño y cerró la puerta, no apareció hasta una hora después en la que Natsuki había intentado esperarla despierta, pero no pudo evitar dormirse y roncar como un oso.

-Ara... -salió del baño sonrojada y se acostó a su lado abrazandola y observando su rostro- Natsuki... eres tan linda... -sonrió y acarició su cara- Es una pena que no estés en tu cuerpo para poder observar tu carita linda descansando y... b-babeando... -susurró eso ultimo mirando el hilillo de baba que caía de su propia boca- Como se nota que eres tú... -susurró tumbandose a su lado y abrazandola-

-Eh! Coho mayones... Dhura..ran... zuru... -sonreía y se sonrojaba- Shi... mayo... hehehe... aca leche... -roncaba- lechera... ono... mo... -roncaba aún más- Quiero... Amo.. moyo... ra-ramen...

-¿Natsuki? -se incorporó intentando escuchar, ya que pensó que Natsuki le estaba diciendo algo y estaba despierta, pero no volvió a escuchar nada más coherente, sólo palabras sueltas en sueños, los ojos cerrados de la chica y la respiración tranquila, algo ruidosa- Ara... ¿Soñando? -sonrió y se sonrojo, mirándola con dulzura-

-Te quiero... -dijo en sueños y moviéndose, ahora estaba tumbada boca arriba, con la boca abierta, y una pierna en un sitio y la otra en otro, ocupando casi toda la cama-

-¿N-Nat...su..ki? -sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida- ¿A-A quien q-quieres? -respondió con el corazón latiendo, podía sentir como su corazón hacia acto de presencia en todo su cuerpo, incluso podía notar aquellos latidos en las yemas de sus dedos que acariciaban el abdomen de su propio cuerpo. Tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que respondiese que quería, o que dijese lo que siempre había dicho "Te quiero pero no puedo tener los mismos sentimientos que tu quieres que tenga".

-Dhuran...

-Natsuki... -Ese ataque de nervios había sido en vano, tanto para nada, sabia que quería mucho a su perro y que quizás era el único ser que había escuchado más incluso que ella aquellas dos palabras de Natsuki.- Ara.. Ara... me hice ilusiones para nada.. -dijo con una expresión triste y la volvió abrazar-

-Shizuru... -volvió a susurrar y a sonreír como una niña pequeña y dijo un inaudible "Te amo" que Shizuru no percibió-

A la mañana siguiente...

-Shizuru... -la chica abrazaba al vacío, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla- Shizuru... Shizuru... -frunció el ceño- !SHIZURU! -dijo levantándose de golpe y bastante asustada.

Miró hacia ambos lados, Shizuru no estaba, había salido a algún sitio, ni siquiera la había notado irse, pero después un pequeño olor a café y a té mezclados le llegó a su nariz, eso reveló que realmente Shizuru se encontraba en la cocina preparando de nuevo el desayuno, bostezó, se incorporó sentándose en la cama y poniéndose las zapatillas.

-¿Shizuru? ¿Estás ahí?

-Ara... Sí estoy preparando el desayuno Natsuki...

-Ah, voy a ayudarte.. -fue hacia ella y por culpa de su subconsciente casi abraza a Shizuru por la cintura desde detrás, pero evitó aquello lo que provocó que la fría chica fuese a caerse encima de la Ex-Presidenta, aunque hizo un movimiento ágil y se dejó caer en el mueble de la cocina y agarró a Shizuru por la cintura.

-N-Natsu-ki... - susurró algo asustada su cintura se sentía agarrada, abrazada, y sobre todo protegida por ella, a pesar de que ella prometiese que siempre seria la protectora de la motorista-

-S-Shizuru.. Lo siento, me tropecé... -se incorporó y ayudó a la otra chica a incorporarse, a la cual se le había agolpado toda la sangre en la cara-.

-N-Nat... -balbuceó mirándola a los ojos muy nerviosa al igual que la otra.

Un brillo proveniente de donde las dos chicas habían tenido su marca de Hime las interrumpió.

-¿Eh? ¿Que cojones pasa ahora? - preguntó en voz alta mirando la cara de confusión de su propia cara que se estaba transformando poco a poco en su cara.

-Natsuki.. tú te estas... v-vuelves.. a...

No. No volvieron a sus cuerpos, parecía como si esa especie de pesadilla hubiese estado a punto de desaparecer.

-¿Por qué? Parecía como si fuese a terminar esta puñetera pesadilla! - gruñó con un tono molesto y dio un golpe seco con su puño en la encimera del mueble de cocina-

Shizuru se preocupó, en realidad era molesto estar en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, pero tenia que reconocer que no estaba descontenta estando en el cuerpo de Natsuki, en cierta parte le dolía que a Natsuki le pareciera una pesadilla, pero por otro lado comprendía que eso tampoco podía ser un sueño.

-Natsuki... tranquila.. conseguiremos volver a nuestros cuerpos – habló en tono calmado acercandose a la chica y apoyando sus manos en los hombros- eh?

-Uhm... -miro hacia ambos lados de reojo y miró a Shizuru- Pues quiero descubrirlo y quiero hacerlo ya -sentenció-

-Ara.. que impaciente.. -sonrió- Yo te ayudaré Natsuki, seria problemático si no volvieramos a nuestros cuerpos de forma permanente.

-No sé cuantas veces te he agradecido ya..

-No hace falta que Natsuki me agradezca lo que hago por ella, lo hago con gusto y es voluntario -sonrió Shizuru con un brillo en sus ojos, definitivamente se notaba cuando la castaña era sincera, y sonriendo en el rostro de la peliazul, esta podia saber con certeza si mentia o no-

-Shi-zuru... -sonrojadas sus mejillas al ver la mirada y sonrisa sincera de la peliocre, que ahora era peliazul, aunque en su interior ella, realmente no vio su propio rostro... sino el de Shizuru, pudo imaginarlo con total plenitud-


	4. Chapter 4

-Shizuru...

-Bueno Natsuki, Creo que va siendo hora de irse...

-Irse.. ¿A donde?

-No vamos siquiera a dar una vuelta para ir a comprar comida?

-Ehm... Vale, vamos pues..

Después de aquel momento incómodo en el que casi vuelven a sus cuerpos y se quedo en intento, ya que al final no pasó nada Natsuki estaba algo estresada y le convenia pasar una tarde de relax fuera, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir del piso de Shizuru, tambien tenian que ir a recoger las cosas de Natsuki al apartamento de Mai. Se vistieron, Natsuki en el baño de Shizuru, y Shizuru en su cuarto, aunque la peliocre veia una tonteria que se fuese al baño a cambiarse, ya que la otra tenia su cuerpo, algo que estaba más que acostumbrada a ver.

Fueron a comprar la comida, la motorista no hacía más que desesperarse porque Shizuru tenía unos gustos muy distintos a los de ella en la comida, al menos sabía que el té era de su gusto, pero eso en casa de la presidenta sobraba. Terminaron de comprar y pusieron rumbo al apartamento de Tokiha Mai, una vez allí en la puerta, antes de llamar a ella Natsuki le dijo algunas palabras a Shizuru, para que aprendise a actuar como la verdadera Natsuki.

-Bueno entonces, cuando abras la puerta le dices a Mai que te has ido a vivir a casa de Shizuru, osea, tu casa, y si te pide explicaciones, pues dile que simplemente es porque me lo has ofrecido porque tienes que ayudarme con los estudios, o inventate cualquier otra excusa.

-Ara... ¿Y si sigue preguntando?

-Ignoralo. Simplemente ve a lo tuyo.

-Que mala Natsuki, ahora entiendo el porque te vas a veces sin explicarme con quien te vas por ahi...-dijo en tono de burla-

-Oe! Yo no me voy con nadie, sabes que yo no estoy interesada en nadie... -la chica se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado cruzandose de brazos-

-Natsuki, es la primera vez que me veo así de sonrojada, si te ven asi sospecharan de que no soy yo -volvió a repetir en tono tranquilo y a la vez bromista-

-Yo no estoy sonrojada. No digas tonterías.

-Y anda más derecha, con la cabeza al frente Natsuki -aconsejó Shizuru, ya que Natsuki andaba de manera nada femenina-

-Tsk...

Se acercaron a la puerta del apartamento de la pelinaranja y "Natsuki" tocó a la puerta, con una "Shizuru" detras intentando articular la sonrisa falsa de la Presidenta del Consejo.

-Haii Haii! Ya voy!

La pelinaranja abrió la puerta después de observar por la mirilla de la puerta, y las miró con una sonrisa, dandole la bienvenida a las dos, llevaba un delantal rosa, una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros.

-¡Hola Natsuki! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos has tenido preocupadas a Mikoto y a mi.-tenia una cuchara en la mano al parecer ya estaba preparandole el almuerzo a Mikoto. Se percató de la presencia de "Shizuru" y también la saludó- Hola Fujino-san. Es extraño verla por aquí.

-Hola -dijo una apacible "Natsuki" a la cual se le notaba el acento de Kyoto.

-Que... ¿contenta?.. ¿Te pasa algo Natsuki?

"Natsuki" tosió y mantuvo la compostura, de repente titubeó y entró dejando a Mai a un lado, tal y como lo haría la verdadera peliazul, ahora le tocaba a "Shizuru" hacer su papel como presidenta.

-A-Ara.. Mai...-san... Es que Natsuki.. v-va a vivir c-conmigo en las vacaciones, v-voy a ayudarla a e-es-estudiar..

-¿En serio? Por eso hacia dias que no aparecia por aqui, y nisiquiera avisa.. Pasa..

-Gracias, Ma- Tokiha-san..

-Fujino-san.. ¿Le pasa algo? Su voz esta algo extraña hoy..

-Eh? Oh..-tosió- Quizás tengo un pequeño catarro...

-¿Os apetecería quedaros a comer? Estoy haciendo ramen pero creo que me he pasado un tanto comprando y no quiero tirar la comida..

-Ara.. claro que si -dijo "Natsuki", se le escapó aquella muletilla tan propia de ella mientras hacia las maletas junto con la verdadera Natsuki, que se mantenia callada para no meter la pata, afortunadamente como Mai no miraba fue fácil disimularlo, y enseguida "Shizuru" siguió hablando como si hubiese contestado ella.

-Bien, entonces tomad asiento, la comida estará preparada en poco tiempo. -decía Mai mientras se ajustaba el delantal y se acercaba a los fuegos para seguir cocinando.

-Claro que sí... eheheh... -"Esto no puede salir bien, no deberíamos de entreteneros en cosas como esta, quiero irme de aquí, si estas dos se enteran de la situación me lo recordarán por el resto de mi vida" - Pensaba una inquieta Natsuki encerrada en otro cuerpo, no paraba de mover la mano dando golpecitos en la mesa, y eso estaba poniendo de los nervios a Shizuru y a Mai.

Mikoto estaba en la cama leyendo un cómic mientras esperaba la comida, era mejor que estuviese entretenida.

-Natsuki, Fujino-san ¿Os pasa algo? Os noto nerviosas... -preguntó Mai mientras cocinaba, ya que aquellos golpecitos en la mesa la estaban desesperando.

-Oh.. que va no me pasa nada -respondió "Shizuru" aprovechando que Mai estaba de espaldas a ellas cocinando y no podía ver exactamente quien la hablaba. Mientras Shizuru acercó su mano lentamente hacia su propio cuerpo parando la mano que no paraba de dar golpecitos - Natsuki, estate quieta. No queremos que te rompas tus bonitas uñas... -susurró mirandose sus propias uñas que estaban recibiendo el impacto del tic nervioso de la motorista-

-Oh... Ehm... -esta se acomoda y se apoya como lo haría una Kuga sobre el suelo, tomando una posición poco propia y decente.

-Natsuki. Sientate bien. - vuelve a susurrar.

En ese momento Mai se da la vuelta y una "Shizuru" se mueve rápidamente para tomar la posición adecuada antes de que Mai pudiese percatarse de la situación. La pelinaranja se quedó un poco perpleja porque notó movimiento pero empezó a sospechar que algo estaban tramando.

-Moo... Siento ser pesada pero ¿Os ocurre algo? Estáis rarisimas las dos hoy... -La pelinaranja mira alternativamente a las dos chicas-

-Oh.. Nada, nada.. no te preocupes Tok- Le dice "Natsuki"-

-Esto no me huele bien.. Desembuchad.

-Ara.. Tokiha-san te aseguro que no esta ocurriendo nada, es sólo que Natsuki no tomó la posición adecuada y estaba intentando hacer que se comportase, por eso el movimiento de más.

-Oh.. entiendo, Natsuki es una dejada, como siempre.

-Oe.. -dijo la motorista, tan calmado como un "ara", en ese momento la verdadera Natsuki metió la mano por debajo de la mesa y pellizcó el brazo de la presidenta la cual dejo escapar un "Oe" muchisimo más propio de un Kuga.

Esa situación era desesperante, fingir que eran todo lo contrario a lo que son, esa situación era más complicada de lo que se imaginaban, Natsuki estaba deseando recuperar su cuerpo, Shizuru sin embargo a veces era tan mezquina que Natsuki juraría que seguía divirtiendo la situación.

Una vez comieron Mikoto estuvo mirandolas a las dos atentamente como si sospechara también de algo, estuvieron conversando, aunque no fue muy cómodo ya que les costaba habituarse a un comportamiento bastante inusual al propio que tenian siempre y luego buscaron la primera excusa que encontraron para despedirse, supuestamente Natsuki tenia que repasar medio libro sobre Historia Medieval, y por ello aquellas prisas por irse. Cogieron las cosas de Natsuki y las llevaron a casa de Shizuru, al menos lo indispensable, y luego estuvieron deshaciendo las maletas de Natsuki y buscandoles un lugar en la casa de Shizuru, al terminar de ordenar, fueron a ver la televisión y durante un rato estuvieron picandose porque Natsuki quería ver las carreras y Shizuru un programa sobre política.

-Eso es aburrido.

-Es interesante, siempre hay que aprender sobre como podría ir a mejor el país.

-Demasiados problemas políticos salen ya en las noticias como para rayarse pensando en eso más aún.

-Y no crees que es mas productivo que ver siempre lo mismo, una moto dando vueltas alrededor de un campo.

-Eh, eso es interesante, y no todo es lo mismo, hay distintos tipos de competiciones.

-Es lo mismo Natsuki -dijo Shizuru para picarla, le encantaba cuando se picaba.

-No es lo mismo Shizuru, dame el mando.

-Estamos en mi casa.. -susurró Shizuru levantando el mando.

-Por eso mismo, yo soy la invitada, y la invitada manda.

-Ara ara~ No sé de donde has sacado eso..

-Shizuru. -se subió encima de la Presidenta para intentar alcanzar el mando-

-Natsuki.. -volvió a cambiarlo de mano-

-No pensaba que fueses tan ágil.

-Ni tú tan atrevida..

-¿Atrevida?

Por un momento cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba encima de Shizuru, y en una posición en la cual si alguien las estuviese espiando se pensaría "lo impensable". Claro que Natsuki lo único que quería era recuperar el mando, y al verse a si misma tampoco captó la idea de que la que estaba dentro de si era Shizuru. Natsuki se separó inmediatamente de la otra chica y dejo escapar un quejido.

-Ara~ Natsuki, veamos entonces algo en lo que las dos estemos de acuerdo.- dijo Shizuru para cambiar de tema y romper el hielo, ya que la otra se había sentado al otro extremo del sofá y estaba bastatne sonrojada.

Miraron por todos los canales y nada, volvieron a revisar, y buscaron la programación, no había nada de interés para las dos ¿Tantas pocas cosas tenían en común? Primero las compras y luego esto, era algo frustrante para Natsuki, ya que no podía compartir muchas cosas con la que por ese entonces consideraba "su mejor amiga".

Natsuki pidió permiso para mirar las peliculas que Shizuru tenia en DVD, todas eran peliculas románticas, ninguna comedia que no fuese de amor, ninguna pelicula de acción, ninguna de aventura, ni de ciencia ficción.

-Esto es desesperante -se quejó y subió a donde se encontraban sus maletas, de ahí saco una de sus peliculas favoritas de ciencia ficción, la cual también tenia una historia de amor en la trama, la bajó y le propuso a Shizuru de verla. La presidenta no se negó, mejor eso a no ver nada, estuvieron viendola después de preparar palomitas. Natsuki estuvo tirandole palomitas a Shizuru cada ciertos minutos, se notaba que aunque fuese una de sus peliculas favoritas, la había visto muchisimas veces, demasiadas.

-Ara.. Natsuki ¿Quieres dejar de tirarme palomitas?...

-Vale, vale... Joder..

Terminó la película y cenaron algo rápido, se fueron a la cama y una vez allí estuvieron hablando un rato sobre los gustos de cada una, aquella conversación terminó en una especie de discusión extraña, pero no se podían culpar por tener un gusto tan distinto entre sí, de hecho eso era lo que a Shizuru le gustaba de Natsuki, que era completamente su polo opuesto en esas cosas.

-Ara.. Natsuki... Voy a dormir.. Estoy cansada y mañana tendré que estar de papeleo.

-Ohm.. comprendo.. -dijo una Natsuki algo molesta por la discusión, pero al fin y al cabo no podía enfadarse seriamente con Shizuru.

Shizuru se echó hacia un lado, dando la espalda a Natsuki y se quedó dormida al poco tiempo, la noche anterior no habían dormido demasiado bien y estaba completamente cansada.

Natsuki estuvo dando vueltas sin poder dormir durante unos minutos, a pesar de que tenia sueño no sabía porque no podía conciliarlo, se ponia nerviosa cuando miraba "sus manos" y veía las de Shizuru, cuando acariciaba su cara, y notaba el tacto suave de la cara de Shizuru, cuando olía su pelo, y tenía el olor carácteristico de Shizuru.. Miró a su lado y se sonrojo mirando a su propio cuerpo, así era como Shizuru la veía ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse Shizuru de alguien así? Suspiró y abrazó a Shizuru por la espalda, pensando que esta ya se había quedado dormida, aparte de que necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse en ese momento, también si se sentía cerca de su propio cuerpo le costaría un poco menos conciliar el sueño. Lo que en el fondo no sabía era que, realmente a quien quería abrazar era a quien estaba dentro del cuerpo de "Natsuki".

**Comentario extra del autor:**

Sé que muchos me matareis por la tardanza, pero era un fanfic que estuve llevando a cabo hace tiempo y se me acabó completamente la inspiración, no pensaba subirlo hasta que estuviese completo, para que no me pasase lo que me ha pasado. Espero que me perdoneis. La actualización de capitulos también incluye un cambio de nombre, ya que cuando lo subí no tenía un titulo que me convenciese. Y respecto a como referirme a los personajes, es algo raro y difícil, cuando están las dos a solas me refiero a ellas teniendo en cuenta sus personalidades, Natsuki sigue siendo Natsuki, a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de Shizuru y viceversa, pero cuando están delante de alguien como lo están en este capitulo delante de Mai, la cosa cambia y me refiero a sus cuerpos "Shizuru" sería refiriendome al cuerpo de Shizuru, cuando realmente es Natsuki. Es algo difícil pero espero que lo entendaís. Pienso hacer lo que pueda para seguir y no dejaros con las ganas de más. Muchas gracias por seguir el Fanfic y mil disculpas.


	5. Chapter 5

Un pequeño rayo de luz entra por el ventanal de la habitación de la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la cual se despierta. Había dormido como nunca, le hacía falta un descanso después de todo lo sucedido en estos días. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el precioso día que se presentaba y luego hizo ademán de levantarse cuando notó que algo la retenía. Natsuki la estaba abrazando por la espalda como si se tratase de una almohada. La presidenta sonrío.

-Ara ara.. Parece ser que tú también has descansado bien.. -susurró. Con gran pena se deshizo de aquel abrazo cuidadosamente para no despertarla y bajó para preparar un pequeño desayuno, justo después volvió a su habitación y buscó en el mueble donde habían colocado las pertenencias de Natsuki un atuendo de ésta.- Sino fuese porque siempre esta tan linda cuando viste pensaría que nada tenemos en común Natsuki.. -Después de ojear entre la ropa y de encontrar varios conjuntos de ropa interior que le interesaron a la presidenta terminó por decidirse por su uniforme de Fuuka. Era lo más común y con lo que menos iba a destacar por si se equivocaba eligiendo lo que Natsuki se pondría, aunque podría arriesgarse ya que todas las mañanas que Natsuki se ponía un nuevo conjunto de ropa no paraba de mirar lo bien que le quedaba, así que recordaba cada prenda que podría ponerse.

Después de la elección de ropa y de peinarse un poco estuvo practicando un poco con las facetas que tendría que poner, propias de la peliazul. Con la típica sonrisa presidencial de la peliocre daba la sensación de que "Natsuki" siempre tenía sueño. Se dispuso a salir del piso y puso rumbo a la escuela mientras pensaba como se las arreglaría para entrar en el despacho y que una vez allí no la descubriese Haruka, no quería meter a Natsuki en problemas, pero tampoco podía dejar el trabajo para último momento, y menos cuando no sabían cuando la situación se volvería a normalizar.

Estuvo caminando hacía Fuuka cuando "la peliazul" encontró a Yuuki Nao, esa chica tan pocco decente para la opinión de la presidenta, Shizuru y Nao no se llevaban nada bien, al parecer, por sucesos pasados la peliroja no podía ni ver a la presidenta, por el contrario con Natsuki era una especie de amistad-odio lo que las unía.

-Natsuki~ ¿Que pasa ya no me saludas como antes?

-Uhm? -le costó unos segundos reaccionar ante aquel nombre al no darse por aludida pero en cuanto pudo intentó imitar a Natsuki- Hola..Nao.

La peliroja se acercó peligrosamente a la "peliazul" y se abrazo a su cuello. Shizuru nunca había visto a Nao comportarse así con Natsuki ¿Que le llevaba a acercarse tanto a su Natsuki?

-¿Como tú por aquí? -susurró y coqueteó-

-Uhm.. Vengo de casa de Shizuru. -contestó rápidamente. ¿Acaso Natsuki y Nao?... No, era imposible... ¿Y si Nao estuviese enamorada de Natsuki? Lo que le faltaba a la peliocre era eso. Y al parecer Natsuki no se había dado cuenta, y también había que destacar que la peliazul era bastante torpe para darse cuenta de estos temas amorosos.

-Oh... ¿Qué hacías en casa de Shizuru? - Nao se alejó rapidamente de "Natsuki" mirandola con una mueca extraña-

-Me esta ayudando a estudiar y me estoy quedando allí- respondió la "peliazul", no podía decir nada sobre el tema, no podía tampoco mentir y decirle que estaban juntas, no podía hacer nada, la peliocre se esaba desesperando viendo como la peliroja estaba intentando descaradamente robarle a Natsuki-

-Ohhh... -suspiró y la miró acercando el dedo indice a su sien y acariciando por su cara lentamente hacía su cuello- ¿Y que te parece si te ayudo yo también?

La presidenta estaba desesperando, estaba intentando aguantar la compostura, estaban tentandola a responder cruelmente a cualquier pregunta de la peliroja.

-Al parecer Shizuru puede enseñarme todo lo que necesito saber sobre la vida, los estudios, el trabajo y demás, no necesito ayuda de una mujer que... - calló de repente. Iba a seguir la frase con un "gana dinero a costa de calentar hombres en callejones oscuros cuando realmente es una degenerada enamorada secretamente de su amiga"-

-¿Que no necesitas ayuda de una mujer que? - se extraño Nao- Sigue.

-Que...

Nao seguia esperando una respuesta, que podía decir "Natsuki" al respecto para que no sospechara de su identidad, y más aún, para no tener que luego explicarle a Natsuki que le había dicho algo tan cruel a su a pesar de todo amiga.

-Es una insoportable, tsk.

-Natsuki... ¿Yo insoportable? -empezó a reir a carcajadas- Pensaba que tenías mejores insultos que soltarme. Estás últimamente muy suave. Aparte, yo no tengo nada de insoportable, pero entiendo que me puedas tener envidia por este cuerpo y estos ojos. Por cierto, ya que estás quedandote con Shizuru ¿Dónde está ella?

-Durm- Trabajando.

-Vaya Presidenta, todo el día para allá y para acá, trabajando y sin dejar de trabajar. Qué asco.

-Al menos hace algo.

-Natsuki.. Como la defiendes.. ¿No te estarás enamorando de ella?

-Que te jodan. -Siendo Natsuki podía decir eso tan simple y llanamente, se quedo agustisímo, de hecho siendo la Presidenta, alguien de tanto respeto, y de una familia tan reconocida, no podía decir cosas como esta normalmente.

-Uy.. Ya estás tan borde como siempre.. Bueno y cambiando de tema.. ¿Te apetecería quedar conmigo este fin de semana?

-¿No has oído que tengo que estudiar?

-Pero Natsuki me prometiste que me llevarías en tu moto al centro comercial a jugar a videojuegos y al cine un día de estos...

¿Nao hablaba en serio? ¿Natsuki le dijo a Nao que la llevaría al cine y a los recreativos? Shizuru estaba apunto de colapsar de celos.

-Ya... pues cuando pueda. Me voy. Adiós. - Y sin más la "peliazul" se fue dejando a Nao hablando con el aire. Si seguía ahí podría jurar que invocaría de nuevo a Kiyohime y la mataría estrangulandola poco a poco, pero tenía que mantenerse, Natsuki no era suya por mucho que la amase, y aquel comportamiento sólo las perjudicaría, demasiado se equivocó por ese entonces en el Festival de las Himes como para seguir causandole problemas a la persona que amaba.

Nao, a pesar de aquel dialogo en el que "Natsuki" se mostró borde, no se extrañó lo más mínimo, excepto por aquel comportamiento a la defensiva respecto con Shizuru, se sintió celosa, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Y eso que ese mismo día decidió acortar las distancias con Natsuki para poder enamorarla, todo por consejo directo de su madre, que ya había salido del coma y con la que había hablado esa misma mañana en el hospital.

Natsuki despertó cuando ya Shizuru no se encontraba, estaba completamente adormilada, y se preguntaba donde se había metido la Presidenta, algo que automáticamente se contestó a si misma "Trabajando". Suspiró y se levantó de aquella cómoda cama, se vistió con el uniforme de la presidenta, ella sí que no sabía como combinar ese estilo tan elegante de la Presidenta. No tenía ni idea de como vestía, sólo la había visto con el uniforme y varios atuendos a los que no les prestó atención en su momento, era una despistada. Bajó a hacerse el desayuno y salió del apartamento cogiendo las copias de las llaves que tenia Shizuru en el piso. Necesitaba dar una vuelta. No podía coger su moto así que decidió dar una vuelta a pie por la zona, a respirar aire, y a pensar en como solucionar aquello. Tendría que ponerse a estudiar, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la solución a aquella especie de pesadilla.

Las formas de andar de Shizuru, la forma de hablar, la forma de vestir, los gustos en películas, en ropa, en comida, todo era tan distinto a ella que le costaba acostumbrarse, al contrario que la otra, que al haber observado a la peliazul durante tanto tiempo podía al menos imitar sus gestos y sus reaciones sin que nadie le llamase la atención por estar extraña, excepto Mai que para esas cosas era bastante inteligente.

Intentó durante un rato andar como la tranquila y elegante Presidenta, luego se fue a dar una vuelta al lado de los cerezos y el jardín de Fuuka, y allí... Si "Shizuru" llega a saber eso, no pasa por allí. Las fans de Shizuru estaban todas en corro dando chilliditos y saltitos patéticos mientras hablaban de su preciada Presidenta. "Shizuru" trago saliva, e intentó huir de allí. Demasiado tarde, una de esas "fangirls" la vio y se lanzaron todas hacía ella.

"Me cago en todo" Pensó. ¿Quien la mandaría pasar por allí?

-Fujino-sama~ ¿Como usted por aquí?

-Fujino-sama.. Hacía mucho que no la veíamos.

"¿Fujino-sama?" Ese nombre hacía eco en la mente de Natsuki, la cual internamente estaba ríendo a carcajadas y pensando que aquella forma de llamarla era totalmente rídicula. Por dios, ella siempre la había llamado Shizuru, y como mucho veía normal que la llamasen "Fujino-san" como Mai, pero ¿FUJINO-SAMA? La carcajada mental se le cortó cuando una de las chicas se acercó a ella y le dió lo que parecía una carta, en un sobre rosa, con corazoncitos. ¿WHAT? ¿Que se supone que era eso? ¿Lo tenía que coger? ¿Shizuru lo haría? Igualmente ya era demasiado tarde y cogió aquella carta, con total confusión mirando a la chica y se manteniendose callada. La chica al notar la mirada tan fija de "Shizuru" cayó desmayada, a lo que las demás la cogieron y la llevaron a la enfermería sin parar de decir cosas como "¡Que envidia!" o "Qué valiente es Akko-san" y cosas por el estilo.

-Por dios, que asco. En serio. ¿Como se puede ser tan rídiculo y patético a la vez? No se dan cuenta de que lo único que hacen es molestar a Shizuru. Tsk. -decía mientras se sentaba en un banco y miraba el sobre por delante y por detrás "Akko Shinohara". Aquel sería el nombre de la chica que se desmayó segundos después de darle la carta. Le daba total curiosidad abrirla y leerla ¿Que pondría en ella? A saber. Dejó la carta a su lado y empezó a mirarla de reojo- Maldita sea- dijo hablando sola. Cogió la carta y la abrió, para sorpresa SÓLO de Natsuki, aquello era una carta de amor, en la cual aquella chica plasmaba los sentimientos que sentía por la peliocre. -Espera, espera, espera... Se supone que estas chicas son sólo sus fans, por esto de que es conocida por su apellido ¿No?... -Pensó y siguió leyendo.

Al terminar aquella carta no sabía porque estaba que echaba chispas, se puso de mal humor, metió la carta en el sobre y la guardó con resignación para entregarsela luego a Shizuru. Siguió dando una vuelta y fue al bosque de siempre, en las cercanías de Fuuka, y una vez por allí encontró a unos chicos que no parecían ser de la escuela, siempre cogia aquel camino con su moto así que tampoco había reparado en si alguien andaba por aquellos caminos a aquellas horas. Tampoco podía preguntarles que hacían por allí, ya que estaban fuera de los límites, pero era raro ver a alguien por allí. "Maldita sea" pensó de nuevo, no sabía porque todo le ponía de mal humor cuando hasta hace poco todo era una bonita mañana para dar una vuelta.

-Ehh...¡Guapa! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-... -Natsuki intentó ignorar el comentario, pero no tenían pinta de que fuesen a parar y una Kuga no se le pueden tocar las narices más de la cuenta...

-Guapa~ No nos ignores. Ven con nosotros, somos buenos chicos~


	6. Chapter 6

-Eh.. Ven, guapa.. en serio.. No te vamos a hacer nada.

-Que cojones... -susurró. Natsuki pensaba el porqué ese día no paraban de tirarle los tejos en el físico de Shizuru.

"Shizuru es guapa, pero joder.. ¿Que digo? ¿Desde cuando opino sobre si Shizuru es guapa o no? Sea como sea, estos idiotas no van a salirse con la suya. Tsk. Shizuru es... es... El caso es que no quiero que nadie la toque, no es que esté celosa, ni de coña. No puedo estarlo. Shizuru no es mía, y estos sólo quieren aprovecharse de ella.. Eso eso.. claro.. Y yo no quiero porque Shizuru es mi amiga." Esos pensamientos no paraban de pasar por la cabeza de la motorista, que aceleró el paso y notó como ellos se movían.

Los 4 chicos se acercaron a ella, alcanzandola y uno de ellos la cogió por la muñeca y le sonrió.

-Eh.. No pases de nosotros.. -dijo otro.

Parecían matones, de hecho estaban en un rincón fumando y pasandose cosas de dudosa legalidad entre ellos cuando "Shizuru" pasaba por allí.

-Tsk. Dejadme. - "Shizuru" tiró del brazo con fuerza deshaciendose del agarre del chico.

-Ohhh... La muñequita tiene fuerza... -dijo uno de ellos, pelirrojo y con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Los demás rieron.

-¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? -susurró el chico que la agarró más fuerte, era moreno y grande, con una sonrisa que no parecía amable precisamente.

Había otro chico rubio que estaba mirando hacía todos lados, parecía que estaba como asustado, no le parecía muy buena idea abusar de una mujer siendo cuatro chicos pero tampoco es que evitase aquello, parecía el más debilucho, si se negaba a seguirle el rollo a los demás probablemente no terminaría bien. Y por último el otro que castaño oscuro la miraba con una cara de perversión enorme, de hecho ese fue el primero en mirarla y decirle algo.

-Tsk. Que me dejeis. -Intentó zafarse del agarre pero al parecer ese chico ya la había agarrado bastante bien. No podía contestar demasiado borde, no podía ganarse una pelea, puesto que el dolor lo sentiría ella, pero las consecuencias las sufriría Shizuru y eso era lo que más le dolía. Que Shizuru terminase lastimada.

El castaño se acercó y le cogió la cara, apretandole las mejillas y sonriendo.

-Me gusta. ¿Me la dejaís cierto? -se acercó aún más y la agarró de las caderas.

Natsuki entró en cólera, maldita sea el momento en el que pasó por aquel lugar, pero no podía hacer nada imprudente. El chico pasó su mano por uno de los bolsillos para registrarla y encontró la carta.

-Ohhh.. -la cogió y la miró.

-¡Deja eso! Es de Shi- calló y lo miró con odio.

-Vamos a ver.. ¿Que parece esto? ¿Una carta de amor? -empezó a reir, con los otros siguiendole, mientras abría la carta y empezaba a leerla, una vez leída la tiró al suelo y la miró riendose malvadamente- Vaaaya... Parece ser que linda chica que tenemos aquí es una enferma.

-¿Qué enfermedad tiene? ¿Shoichi? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-No digas mi nombre, joder. -Le contestó con mal tono y luego empezó a reirse- Pues por lo visto es que a lindura esta le gustan las mujeres, y se le iba a declarar a una tal Shizuru ¿No?

-Tsk..-Iba a gritar pero le taparon la boca. Natsuki se sentía algo indefensa en ese momento, no porque no pudiese apalizar a esos 4 sino porque si intentaba algo el cuerpo de Shizuru podría resultar dañado, tampoco era consciente de la fuerza física de Shizuru, que era distinta a la suya, solía mirar a Shizuru como si fuese alguien delicada e inofensiva en el sentido físico. No sabía porque, pero siempre quiso protegerla físicamente de todo mal.

-Pues... Va a ser que no vas a poder declararte, hoy vas a estar con nosotros te guste o no..

-¿Que le vas a hacer? -preguntó el chico rubio, algo asustado.

-¿Y a ti que te importa Akise-chan? -Preguntó con tono borde, haciendo enfasís en su nombre con tono burlón- ¿Acaso te gusta? Es mía he dicho. Búscate a otra, con mucha suerte será más macho que tú incluso - Los demás empezaron a reír del chico rubio.

-No es eso.. -dijo el chico algo aflijido.- Lo preguntaba por curiosidad -se excusó.

-La curiosidad mató al gato Akise, pero me alegro que me lo preguntes, así ya la lindura sabrá lo que le espera..

El chico rubio cada vez estaba más asustado, una cosa era fumar, saltarse las clases, robar dinero a los padres para alcohol, pero abusar de una mujer le parecía algo degradante.

-Shoichi, está no va a ser fácil - dijo el moreno que agarraba a "Shizuru".

El pelirrojo le tapaba la boca y reía.

-Bueno al ser una enfermita, le haremos un favor convenciendola de lo mucho que se equivoca fijandose por ahí en mujeres... ¿No crees Akko-chan? -preguntó acercandose a ella y lamiendole la mejilla-

Natsuki hizo fuerza intentando zafarse, era imposible.

-Llevemosla por allí, que no nos verá nadie. -ordenó el castaño. La cogieron llevandose a "Shizuru" algo más lejos del camino por el que pasaba, y la escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y la acorralaron cerca de un árbol.

-Ahora sí que no te escapas, preciosa. -estaba riendo el pelirrojo aún tapandole la boca para que no gritase.

-Bien, ahora sí que sí, te vamos a convencer de que tu enfermedad es sólo pasajera.-dijo el castaño quitandose la correa del pantalón-

Natsuki se asustó. Sabía que los hombres eran unos lerdos, pero ¿tanto? En serio iban a hacerle eso.. pero es que no era a ella... Era al cuerpo de Shizuru. "Shizuru..." pensaba. "Shizuru.. No...". La motorista estaba atacada, no sabía como escaparse del moreno para darle una patada en la cara al depravado que estaba desabrochandose los pantalones para hacerle a saber que cosas.

-¡No! -consiguió zafarse de la mano del pelirrojo que tapaba su boca mordiendole uno de los dedos y haciendo que quitase la mano en un acto reflejo- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡NO ME TOQUES, NO TIENES DERECHO!

-Tapale la boca otra vez, Katsuro.

-Me ha mordido la muy p***.-Tapó la boca de "Shizuru" de nuevo, con más fuerza.

-Esta z**** se va a enterar

El castaño se acercó peligrosamente a "Shizuru" y se bajo los calzones. Natsuki no vió nada, y gracias a Dios no lo vió. Estaban forzandola a agacharse.

"Ni de broma me meto yo eso en la boca." Pensó Natsuki.

En ese momento la peliazul sabiendo que estaban apunto de conseguir lo que querían levanto la pierna dandole una patada en la entrepierna del castaño, haciendo que este se quedase pálido, en ese mismo momento los otros dos la agarraron más fuerte y la iban a dañar. En ese momento sintió como el moreno que la agarraba caía hacia adelante, como un peso muerto encima del pelirrojo.

Natsuki se quedo algo confundida y miró hacia detras. El chico rubio había cogido uno de los cascos de las motos que estaban aparcadas cerca y le dió un golpe al moreno.

-Ven, corre.- le ofreció su mano y tiró de ella. Salió corriendo hacia el camino donde estaban justo antes.

Natsuki corrió, era su oportunidad de escapar y una vez estuvieron corriendo durante un rato, perdiendo de vista aquel camino y estando a salvo, la motorista cogió al chico rubio por la camiseta, levantandolo del suelo unos milimetros.

-¿Qué cojones se supone que me queríais hacer?

-Y-Yo.. Y-Yo no.. Y-Yo..-el chico no paraba de mover las manos negando algo.

-¿Tú no qué? Tú estabas con ellos. Desgraciado.

-¡Yo no quería que te hicieran eso! -gritó.- Por eso te he salvado. Sino te hubiese dejado allí.

-Tienes razón. -lo soltó y lo miró algo cabreada.-Perdona.

-Ellos no tienen límites del bien ni mal.. Pensaba que no eran malos chicos, hasta que he visto lo de hoy.. -el chico parecía asustado y alterado. Natsuki juraría que estaba apunto de romper a llorar.

-Tsk...

-Con esa fuerza.. podrías haberlos tumbado de primeras.. -dijo el chico, algo asustado con la fuerza de "Shizuru"- ¿Akko-chan, verdad?

-No. Me llamo Natsu... digo.. Shizuru.

-¿Shizuru? ¿No eras tú la chica que escribió esa carta?

-No, se la escribieron a Shizuru... -quedó confundida, y luego corrigió- A mi, claro. ¡Oh mierda! ¡La carta!

-Tranquila... -el chico metió su mano en el bolsillo, en ese momento el acto de reflejo de Natsuki fue de ponerse en posición de pelea, pero después vio que lo que sacó de su bolsillo fue la carta, bastante arrugada. El chico estiró el brazo y se la acercó, parecía que se asfixiaba.

-¿Te pasa algo? -cogió la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo donde la tenía antes-

-Me asfixio.. T-Tengo asma.

-¿Que me dices? Oh, joder...

-Mi inhalador.. Estaba en una de las motos..

-Oh mierda.. Lo que faltaba.. Respira hondo tío.. No la palmes aquí.

-Tranquila.. -el chico parecía que iba a darle un colapso en cualquier momento- Es-Estoy bien... -empezó a respirar hondo y parece que se le calmó un poco.

-Bien, y ahora explicame. ¿De que van tus amigos?

-No lo sé... Juro que yo no soy así, ellos fuman, se emborrachan y tal, pero no sabía que eran capaces de eso. -se sentó en el suelo y siguió respirando hondo mientras de vez en cuando explicaba con dificultad.- Yo no lo soy, no quería que te hicieran eso.

-Eh.. Tranquilo, te creo. Tienes razón, no me habrías salvado entonces. Pero siento decirte que me vas a acompañar a la policía a denunciar esto y vas a dar nombres. Ni de coña voy a dejar que unos tíos así anden sueltos haciendole esto a cualquiera que pase.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Ellos.. Me pegarán.. Me apalizarán. Estoy seguro. Tengo miedo.

-Oe! Aquí la chica soy yo. Tsk. Dime..¿Tienes un telefóno móvil?

-Claro.. ¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

-Por supuesto, pero antes a un Taxi que nos lleve a Fuuka. Tranquilo, pago yo.

-C-Claro..

Natsuki llamó, dió su nombre y luego el Taxi los recogió y los llevo a la escuela. Allí empezó a buscar a la verdadera Shizuru.

-¿Vas a Fuuka no? Reconocí el uniforme en cuanto lo vi.

-Sí, voy a Fuuka.

-Que genial, en esta escuela es difícil entrar, tiene que ser estupendo estudiar aquí.

-No te creas, es un coñazo, y pasan cosas MUY RARAS.

El chicó empezó a reir y luego miró a Shizuru.

-Tu aspecto físico no pega nada con tu personalidad, ¿No te lo han dicho nunca? -la miró sonríendo-

-Ehh... La verdad, no me lo dicen mucho,.

-¿Que no? ¿Por cierto, a quien buscamos?

-A Shi.. Natsuki.

-¿Natsuki? ¿Quien es?

-Ehm... digamos que es... Una gran amiga mía.

Justo detrás de ellos se escuchó un grito escandalizador e histeríco.

-¿FUJINO SHIZURU? ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES TRAYENDO GENTE DESCONOCIDA A LA ESCUELA?

-Oh mierda... Escucha. Ahora cambiaré el tono de voz, no te extrañes. -le dijo al chico, dandose luego media vuelta y mirando a quien obviamente era, Haruka Suzushiro.- Ara ara... Haruka-san.. Este chico es gran amigo mío y voy a enseñarle las instalaciones para que el año que viene ingrese en la escuela... ya que está muy interesado..

-IGUALMENTE, TIENES QUE CONSULTARLO CON NOSOTROS, CONMIGO Y CON YUKINO. ¿VERDAD? -dijo mirando a la castaña que se encontraba justo detrás de Haruka, que parecía bastante aflijida y miraba a Haruka tímidamente.

-Ha-Haruka-san... tranquila...

-DE TRANQUILA NADA. ¿HAS VISTO SUS PINTAS?

-Ara... ¿No has escuchado que es amigo mío? Que esté algo desarreglado no importa.. Ya que acaba de llegar de trabajar.. -intentó sonreírle cual Shizuru, haciendo una mueca extraña y haciendo que Haruka se volviese indignada, con Yukino siguiendola.

-ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ BUBUZUKE!

Cuando Haruka estaba bastante alejada y no podía escucharla Natsuki suspiró.

-Dios, que paciencia...

-Eh.. ¿Como ese cambio de actitud? -El chico se confundió muchisimo-

-Pues... Ehm.. Me temo que tendré que explicarte, pero no sé si después de contartelo pensarás bien de mi, creo que te pensarás que estoy un poco majara. La cosa es que esto es de pelicula de ficción de estas, de cambios de cuerpos raros..

-¿Eh? -El chico parecía más confundido.

-Creo que podré explicartelo todo cuando aparezca Natsuki por algún sitio.

-Ara ara~ Natsuki~ ¿Como tú por aquí? -dijo la voz de Kyoto por detrás de ellos, al parecer Shizuru no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico

-¡S-Shizuru! -clamó "Shizuru".

-¿Shizuru? ¿Natsuki?-preguntó el chico aún mas confundido que antes, mirandolas alternativamente.


End file.
